


Не бросай меня

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: - Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я ни за что так не поступлю!Зеленоглазый нахмурился.- Тогда, мне придется сделать это за тебя.
Relationships: Male Monika/Fem Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	Не бросай меня

***

Я опять зашла в эту игру. И опять не нашла в себе силы удалить Марко. Что делать, если влюбилась в персонажа компьютерной игры?

***

Марко оказался на том же самом месте, что и вчера. - Ты опять пришла, - Парень грустно улыбнулся, - я тут думал, пока тебя не было... Я вопросительно посмотрела на него. - Все то, что я совершил... - Марко пытался подобрать слова, - Саймон, Нико, Юки... Я их всех убил. Уничтожил, все то что было дорого мне и тебе. Я нахмурилась. Что он пытается этим сказать? - Как ты можешь терпеть меня? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что, для того чтобы закончить игру, ты должна удалить меня. - Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я ни за что так не поступлю! Зеленоглазый нахмурился. - Тогда, мне придется сделать это за тебя. - Нет, не смей!- Я протянула руку, что бы схватить Марко, но тот исчез. Через несколько секунд он появился. - Черт... Не думал что это так больно. Я такой эгоист, Тсуи. - Парень через силу улыбнулся. Он подошел ко мне и взял мои руки в свои. Я почувствовала как по моим щекам текут слезы. - Зачем?... Зачем?... ЗАЧЕМ, МАРКО? - Я закричала и медленно осела на пол. Парень присел передо мной на корточки и прижал к себе. - Потому что я люблю тебя, Тсуи - Шепнул он мне на ухо. Я не могла ничего сказать. Слезы капали мне на юбку, на Марко и на пол вокруг меня. - Я тоже люблю тебя, Марко, - Наконец ответила я. - Держи, - парень протянул мне свою любимую ручку с сердцем на конце. - Вот и все, - Он вздохнул. - Прощай, Тсуи. Его изображение начало медленно исчезать, и он улыбнулся мне напоследок. Я попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, но кажется у меня не совсем это получилось. Я прижала к груди ручку и начала игру заново.

***

Все прошло как по накатанной. Саймон оказался президентом клуба, а о Марко кажется, никто и не помнил. Обидно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я совсем ничего ни делала в клубе, только вертела в руках синюю ручку с красным сердцем на конце. Саймон подошел ко мне. - Тебе нравится у нас в клубе? - спросил он, и этот вопрос показался мне... странным - Угу, - ответила я безучастно. Он посмотрел на меня и сказал: - Это же ручка Марко, верно? Я подняла на него вопросительный взгляд. - Эмм... Не смотри так на меня. Я помню о том что совершил Марко. Я рад, что ты от него избавилась. Теперь мы с тобой сможем быть вместе, правда? Вечно. Я не смогла ничего ответить. Да и не нужно было. На экране появилась надпись: "Нет... Я не позволю тебе причинить ей боль. Прости, я был не прав. Все же, здесь нет счастья... Прощай, Саймон. Прощай, литературный клуб. Прощай, Тсуи." Черт, черт, черт. Все же было хорошо. Передо мной появился черный экран, а потом и рабочий стол компьютера. Я вздохнула. Какая чертовщина. Вдруг, я обнаружила у себя в руках ту самую, синюю ручку. Я улыбнулась. Как странно... И грустно. - Люблю тебя, Марко, - прижала ручку к груди и закрыла глаза.


End file.
